hi_5seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Magic (video)
"Space Magic" is a 16th Hi-5 video and DVD. It was released in 2004 by Roadshow Entertainment. And released in March 21, 2005 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. And on DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. Songs Include ;DVD version * Hi-5 Base To Outer Space * Dream On * I Believe in Magic ;VHS version * Hi-5 Base To Outer Space * Dream On * Ready Or Not Segments *The Hi-5 band says what they're going to do. *Hi-5 Base To Outer Space *KELLIE and Chats work fixing a rocket while they float. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *Two aliens (Kellie and Nathan) land on Earth and TIM communicates with them by outer space music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *CHARLI grooves like an alien. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *KATHLEEN packs food for her space journey. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *NATHAN makes his own universe. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 43 (Other worlds). *CHARLI blasts off to outer space to visit the planets. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about the cosmic cleaner (Tim), who needs to clean the moon (Kellie) before the night begins, but she can't stay still and two stars (Kathleen and Nathan) entertain the moon while she's getting clean. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space). *Dream On (re-make) *KELLIE and Chats stare at an eclipse and they make a wish on it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *NATHAN dresses up as a genie and goes into a genie bottle. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 29 (Magical dress up party). *KATHLEEN makes a magic hat to pull out a rabbit from inside. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *CHARLI finds a rabbit inside a hat. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature). *Scientist TIM invents a miraculous mechanical musician, and he can play it in a andante (slow), moderato (normal) and allegro (fast) way. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about Planet Fuffle, where a spaceship lands and two astronauts (Charli and Tim) get out, they meet two funny creatures (Kathleen and Kellie). Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 41 (Curiosity). *I Believe In Magic in DVD version/ Ready Or Not (re-make) in VHS version Cast 'Hi-5' * Kellie Crawford * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson 'Puppeters' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Sophie Ktinis as Chatterbox VHS Gallery Space Magic VHS version.jpg|VHS version SpaceMagic-VHSTape.png|VHS Tape DVD Gallery Space Magic DVD version.jpg|DVD version SpaceMagic-DVDInsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover SpaceMagic-Disc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu SpaceMagic-DVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu Opening Preview VHS (UK) * UK Universal Studios Warning Screen * Universal Studios Home Video Logo * FACT * Hi-5 Fun Trailer Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Hi-5 videos from the 2000's Category:Hi-5 DVDs from the 2000's Category:Australian videos Category:Australian DVDs Category:UK videos Category:UK DVDs Category:Philippines DVDs Category:Philippines VCDs